User talk:NickDurst
Creating articles Next time you try to create an article, please look at all of the other character articles for reference. Your fellow users are not going to clean up your articles every single time. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:56, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not going to ask you again. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:40, February 9, 2017 (UTC) :Please respond. Otherwise, I'll report you to an admin. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:46, April 1, 2017 (UTC) @UnSub-Zero, I just want you to know, that I can see your messages. I am just writing articles, which is what this place is for. If you want to report me, or even delete my articles/edits, then fine, if it is better that way. But don't do it just to be a perfectionist. Okay? Do we understand each other? User talk:NickDurst I apologize for any offensive remarks I may have said. talk :But I do not appreciate having to fix your work so it matches all of the other articles out there. Just because you're allowed to write articles on here doesn't automatically mean you can write them in any way you want. There are certain templates that Wikia offers specifically for article creations, especially for character articles. It is mandatory to follow them. UnSub-Zero (talk) 20:41, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for your input. However I too do not appreciate the way you have been messaging me. As I can see others that you have messaged, you are coming across as rude and incompetent. Now I know for a fact that you do not intend it to be that way, nor that it is how you act. But if you have a problem with the way someone writes an article, ask them nicely to change it. Don't deliberately correct them. As I said earlie, I apologize for any inconveniences, and I will do my best to follow the mandatory rules and templates. Thank you.User talk:NickDurst ::You are the one who's being rude and incompetent. I've already told you what you're doing wrong (check my first post above if you don't remember), and you should be heeding the advice. Doesn't matter if you're offended; the advice is still solid and valid. It's a very simple thing to do if you're a first-timer creating an article: read other articles and understand how they're being made the way they're being made. It's how I did it when I first started editing on Wikias. Users never had any problems at all with the way I've been creating them. On another note, you need to create a signature by clicking the signature button at the upper left-hand corner of the screen. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:45, April 2, 2017 (UTC) You're STILL doing it. For the love of God, did you listen to what I have to say?! UnSub-Zero (talk) 05:30, July 29, 2017 (UTC) March 2017 Adding Emily Owens to the list of victims in Mitch Wilkens' article is not a good idea, considering there is no evidence of Mitch's involvement in Owens' disappearance, nor is there any evidence that Owens is even dead. Him living in her old brownstone is not enough. As far as we are concerned, Mitch only killed two people. TrainLubber (talk) 17:24, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Edit summaries Please read them. They contain the reasons why we're undoing your edits. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:30, March 18, 2017 (UTC)